Poolnight's Destiny
by Poolnight
Summary: As Poolnight grows up she wanders where she came from and what lies ahead for her. Follow Poolnight as she discovers the true meaning of love, friendship, and family.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hello readers this is my new story based on my OC Poolnight. This story starts out with the POV of Poolwater, who is Poolnight's mother, so please enjoy.

**Allegiances:**

**Brackenclan:**

Leader: Streamstar- gray tom with blue tinted fur  
Apprentice, Webpaw

Deputy: Whiskerspot- white tom with one gray paw

Medicine Cat: Poolwater- dark gray she-cat, with blue eyes  
Apprentice, Featherberry

Warriors:

Silverlight- lean silver tabby she-cat

Toadwhisker- white tom, with emerald green eyes  
Apprentice, Snowpaw

Branchpelt- dark brown ton

Berryflower- light brown she-cat  
Apprentice, Pondpaw

Grassnight- black tabby tom with green eyes

Moonstep- small black she-cat

Sunleap- gingery she-cat

Skyclaw- gray tom, with blue eyes

Robinfoot- tortoiseshell she-cat

Apprentices:

Featherberry- white she-cat, with light blue eyes; medicine cat apprentice

Webpaw- dark gray tom, with light gray stripes

Pondpaw- light gray she-cat, with green eyes

Snowpaw- white she-cat, with brown eyes

Queens:  
Flowershine- white she-cat; mother to Icekit

Jaypool- gray almost blue she-cat; expecting Branchpelt's kits

Elders:

Bluefern- white she-cat; former medicine cat

Treethorn- brown tom

Shadowpelt- dark gray almost black she-cat

**Thunderclan:**

Leader: Goldenstar- golden she-cat, with blue eyes  
Apprentice, Lilypaw

Deputy: Leaftail- white tabby tom, with emerald eyes

Medicine Cat: Oakpetal- light brown she-cat

Warriors:

Lightwhisker- golden she-cat

Rosebranch- light gray she-cat, with white paws

Yarrowfur- dark gold tom

Riverpelt- black tom with blue eyes

Thrushfoot- light brown tom with dark brown paws

Thistleflower- dappled gray she-cat

Windfoot- black tom with white spots

Brightstripe- tortoiseshell she-cat  
Apprentice, Redpaw

Apprentices:

Lilypaw- dark brown she-cat

Redpaw- ginger tom

Queens:

Sandflower- ginger she-cat; expecting Yarrowfur's kits

Mousepool- light gray she-cat; expecting Windfoot's kits

Elders:

Twigbreeze- dark brown tom

Firecloud- ginger she-cat with green eyes

Squirrelheart- ginger tom with blue eyes

**Kittypets/ Cats outside of clans:**

Leafbreeze- light gray she-cat

Greenkit/Green- gray tabby tom with emerald eyes; son of Leafbreeze

Prologue:

"Featherberry I'm expecting kits and I need your help to cover it up." Poolwater meowed.

"Are you nuts, you are my mentor you aren't the one who should be making mistakes."Featherberry meowed.

"I know it was mistake, I fell in love with a warrior on accident. I truly didn't mean to, but I need your help."

"I'll help you but you realize that you are going to give up those kits if you want to keep your position as medicine cat." Featherberry meowed.

"I know, once they are born I will take them to my sister at the Twoleg barn beside Thunderclan's territory."

"I thought Leafbreeze disappeared and got killed by a rogue warrior."

"No, after that last major outbreak of green cough she feared for the safety of her only kit Greenkit. Last I heard Leafbreeze is training Greenkit to come back to the clans as a warrior." Poolwater meowed.

"But how are you going to hide your pregnancy?" Featherberry meowed.

"I don't know but I must be careful around Bluefern, she still has her medicine cat senses and skills."

"Okay I'll help, but you must be careful Poolnight."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry about delay to update, school is horrible. Also this story starts out with Poolnight's mother Poolwater to show how she was born. Sorry about the confusion if I confused you.

Chapter 2:

"Here you go Poolwater." Featherberry meowed.

"Thank you Featherberry, I will be back before moon high hopefully."

"Okay, be careful and stay away from the Thunderclan patrols."

"I'll make sure too, bye." I meowed.

I walked into the forest and made my way to the barn next to Thunderclan territory. I traveled through my territory trying to make little sound in case any of Brackenclan patrols are nearby. Before I can get to the barn I have to turn right at the edge of the forest near Thunderclan. I make my way to the barn until I can see it well enough to know if it is inhabited. It is a small blue barn with white doors and shutters, with slight cracks in the moistened wood.

"Anyone here." I meowed as I came up to it.

"What do you want?" A pair of dark green eyes in the dark far corner of the barn meowed.

"Leafbreeze?"

"How do you know my mother?" The cat hissed as it came out of hiding. It was a bigger version of Greenkit the last time I saw him.

"Greenkit is that you, I'm your aunt Poolwater."

"My mom doesn't have a sister." Greenkit meowed.

"Where's your mom?"

"None of your business rogue." Greenkit meowed.

"What is going on here?" Leafbreeze meowed as she walked in the barn with a thrush in her mouth.

"Leafbreeze, I need your help."

"Poolwater is that you?" Leafbreeze meowed.

"Yes it's me"

"Oh, I've missed you." Leafbreeze meowed as she dropped her prey and walked towards me.

"Mom, you didn't tell me you had a sister." Greenkit meowed.

"Well you never asked, and it's best you stay away from them until you are older."

"Why?" Greenkit meowed.

"You can get sick, and I care too much about you."

"Well okay, I'm going hunting." Greenkit meowed before leaving in the sunset.

"What do you want Poolwater, you know I'm not coming back to Brackenclan with Shadowpelt still alive, she really hurt me sister." Leafbreeze meowed.

"No I'm not going to ask you to come back to the clan, and let's not talk about mother that way she was nice before dad died. I came because I need your help."

"With what?"

"Well…"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Come on Poolwater, I'm your sister tell me." Leafbreeze meowed.

"Well, Leafbreeze I'm expecting."

"No way, if I remember correctly medicine cats weren't supposed to get pregnant."

"I'm not, it was a mistake."

"Who is the father?" Leafbreeze meowed.

"Like I said it was a mistake, but if you must know it was Riverpelt."

"Riverkit, the one who had green cough when I left."

"No, Riverpelt from Thunderclan."

"You mean the hottest tom in Thunderclan."

"Yes if you must know."

"Oh my Poolnight, how can you keep the kits in Brackenclan, they are known for hating half-clan blood. Do you remember Stripenose? His mother was a rogue and his father was Treethorn. I saw him last full moon he is total rogue now, he attacked me." Leafbreeze meowed.

"I know, I was thinking that well you could take my kits and care for them until they get big enough and then take them along with Greenkit for when he goes to Thunderclan."

"I don't know about that, I don't have milk and what about you, what am I going to tell them about their mother?" Leafbreeze meowed.

"I'll bring borage to you when I give you the kits for your milk, and that's up to you what you tell them but always tell them I love them."

"Always sis, but wait won't your clan mates notice you getting big and then leaving in the middle of the night and coming back with the smell of newborn kits."

'I'll take one of the kits with me, one that doesn't look like me."

"Are you sure you want to do this, you know you probably won't get to see your kits a lot if you give them to me." Leafbreeze meowed.

'I'm sure, I think." I meowed as I thought about the future ahead of me.


	4. Chapter 4

Poolnight's Destiny  
Ch.4:

3 moons later-

As I was finishing sorting the marigold and borage I picked today. I felt the first contraction; it sent ripples of pain through my whole body.

"Poolwater its time you should go."

"Featherberry I know, I will see you in 2 days." I meowed as I put the last leaf of borage down.

"Bye Poolwater." Featherberry meowed before going to her nest for the night.

As I made my way to the leader's den to ask for permission to leave, I thought about what lie I was going to tell.

"Streamstar…. Can I come in?" I meowed into the den.

"Come in."

As I walked in, I saw my brother's grey tabby fur in his nest.

"What do you need Poolwater?" Streamstar meowed as his head popped up.

"I would like to go to the moon pond early."

"Sister, why are you going this early?"

"I want to see an old friend in Thunderclan and talk to Oakpetal."

"Okay, but please be back before Jaypool has her kits. I want to make sure my daughter gets special care after how her mother died." He meowed before pain flashed in his eyes over the memory of Snowpetal.

"I will brother." I meowed before leaving his den to start my long journey to Leafblossom's barn.

"Green can you go get some moss from the old deadwood tree." Leafblossom meowed.

"Sure mom." Green meowed as he made his way out of the barn.

Green trotted to the tree and started to get some of the moss out of the tree with his claws. As he worked he heard a moan coming from the bushes behind him. Green cautiously walked to the tree and looked behind it. There was a she-cat that had three kits suckling at her side. As he got closer he noticed that it was Poolwater semi-conscious.

"Oh my Starclan!" He whispered before racing to find his mother.

"Mom, come quick." Green yowled.

""What's wrong?"

"It's Poolwater. She delivered and she is almost unconscious.

"Oh no, show me where." Leafblossom meowed before shoving him forward.

The two cats ran to where Poolwater lay half awake.

"Oh sister, you should have left sooner." Leafblossom meowed as she came closer to the she-cat.

"Leafblossom?" Poolwater whimpered.

"Poolwater save your energy, you're going to be alright."

"Leafblossom you know I'm not going to be okay. I'm going to join father in Starclan.

"No Poolwater, don't think like that."

"It's okay Leafblossom I accept my fate, you should too."

"No Poolwater you have to take care of your kits." Leafblossom pleaded, tears brimmed her green eyes.

"It's okay sister, remember to tell my kits I love them." With her last words Pool water's eyes darkened and her flank stopped moving.

"Goodbye sister, may you have safe hunting's in Star clan." Leafblossom meowed before turning to her son.

"Green pick up a kit, we need to get them back to the barn before night-fall." She meowed as she looked at her sister's kits. One had a dark pelt just like her mother.

"But mother, aren't you going to give them names."

"The tom will be Brackenkit after me and Poolwater's father, the light gray she-kit will be Sweetkit, and the last kit will be…." Leafbreeze stopped in thought.

As Leafbreeze thought about it the she-kits eyes opened her eyes.

"Mother look!" Green exclaimed.

Leafbreeze looked down to see a pair of shining sea blue eyes, she had only seen on one person before.

"Her name will be Poolkit."

A/N: And we have Poolnight's birth and Poolwater's death. Hoped you enjoyed please review. Your comments are greatly appreciated. As always I do not own or never will own Warriors.


End file.
